Secret Love
by Arrialee
Summary: Hermione and James can't fall in love but they do
1. Chapter 1

As she walked into the pub in the deserted alley, she was thinking of one man and one man alone. She was to wait for her mission there, but who was the strange man that had wanted her here at four in the morning? Hermione yawns as she orders a cup of coffee, and starts to sip it as the door opens. Looking up she sees the man she's been dreaming about.

"Hermione Granger, its been to long." James Potter says

"Not that long, I saw you last week on the cover of the Daily Profit. Congrats on making Minister of Magic again."

"Thank you" he tells her

They look into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. Until Hermione breaks the silence with,

"Ok James tell me why is it that you want me here at four in the bloody morning? I don't do this for anyone, and in that owl you sent it felt like an emergency. I couldn't even tell it was your hand writing, that's why I took the chance of coming." She tells him

"Well I'm glad you took the chance on it. Because I need your help." He tells her and hands her the envelope that's been in his hands since he got there. "This has everything you will need all you have to do is follow the directions on the paper."

"Why do you want me to do this you have plenty of capable Aurors. I'm just a little business in the middle of it all." She tries not to look him in his light blue eyes. "I mean your own son is the head of it all, why not trust him?"

"I want you to do this I don't think Harry could stand taking on this mission. Not with his work load, plus his family." He tells, "I want you and only you to work on this and I want a weekly report. I also want a to have a meeting at least twice a week."

"Fine I'll take the mission, how long do I have to get this done with?"

" You have one year, it should take about that long, its all separated into different parts, as soon as you get one part figured out the paper will change." He tells her.

"Ok, so let me know when our first meeting is and what day you want the reports."

"Ok I'll have it on your desk in a few hours."

"Wait what desk, I don't have a desk?"

"You do now, I have moved all your stuff to an office right next to mine, I want you closer to me." He says with a sparkle in his.

"What's wrong with were I do my work at know?" she tells him

"You work from your kitchen table, in a hotel room. That doesn't count as a desk. It doesn't even count as a home. By the way with the mission you also gain a house, that's hooked up with the Floo network."

"James this is too much, I can't take a house and an office. I'm perfectly fine with were I work and live now."

"Yes I know you are, but how long is that hotel gonna let you stay there. I've checked the policy; you only have three more days. What are you gonna do when that runs out, go to another room, that costs more money."

"So what, what do you care." She tries not to look into his eyes, but the blue in his eyes makes her look. "There was a reason you told me to leave that night after Harry's wedding. You said you loved me, but you couldn't be with me. Now you want me back, James you need to start making sense."  
"Hermione I did love you, I still do. Its just not right, how would it look for the Minister of Magic dating his 23 year old worker, Not only that what would I tell Harry, he's your best friend and my son. If we could be together we would." She turns her head away from him. "Hermione look at me dammit!" she looks "I want you to take this case and the office and the house. The house is right next door to my extra house that only I know about."

"Fine I'll take everything you offer me, but James how can we handle our love, every time we were near each other we have at least one kiss." She looks at him again and fights the urge to kiss his soft lips, and run her hands through his messy black hair. He was fighting the urge to run his fingers through her curly brown hair.

Breaking the silence between them James says, "I expect the first report by Friday, and consider this our first meeting." Not able to hold back any longer he kisses her lips. Not wanting to let go Hermione kisses him back. They can feel the first sun rise of light on their faces as they brake apart.

"Hermione we have to leave, people will start coming in. I highly dought they would like to see their Minister of Magic in the arms of another lady. So now come my lady I say escort you outside." They walk outside arm in arm, and both disappear before the first shop opens.

Later on that night as Hermione lies in her new bed, she replays the kiss between her and James. "Hermione why do we do this to our self every time." She talks to herself as if she were two. "When James finally starts to talk to you again you blow it, and now we have to see him every day." At that an owl comes for her, it's from Ron asking her to come over fast. She throws on her cloak and Disapparate fast. Nearly knocking over a broom as she enters the dark house she realizes this can't be good. She tries to find a light switch in the house, she finds one and screams as every one jumps out from the fastly going darkness.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" every one screams,

As her heart starts to calm down, she smiles and starts to laugh. She had been so busy with work that she had forgotten it was September.

"Thank you everyone, with all the work I'm doing I forgot te date." She walks around a and finds her friends, so she could thank them. She finally sees Harry with his pregnant wife Ginny. Ron with his soon to be wife Carmelita, a Mexican witch.

"You guys are the best, if not for you I would have forgotten." She hugs her friends and starts to wander around the room thanking people for coming. When it comes to end the party Hermione is the last one to leave, staying to help her friends clean up. She leaves with all her presents, back to her new house and sets them in the kitchen. She walks up the stairs to her room and lays down and falls asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

As she woke the next morning, Hermione realized that that had been the best sleep she had had in a long time. Not wanting to get, but then realizing she had to be at her office for the first time. Finally she decides to get up, she gets dressed and walks down stairs. She hears something move in the kitchen; quietly she pulls out her wand and sneaks into the kitchen.

"EXPELL… she stops before she says the rest of the spell, she sees who the trespasser is.

"James Potter what are you doing in my house, scaring the crap out of me."

"Who else would be in the house, I'm the only one who knows how to get in. Besides I wanted to came and see how your first night was, and I wanted to give you this." He leans in and kisses her. They stay embraced in each other's arms for what seems hours, but the clock strikes eight and they separate.

"Hermione I'm so sorry, I didn't… you know what I'm not sorry. I'm glad I kissed you, I know we can't be together because of Lily, Harry, and because of our age differences."

"James as long as we now that we love each other, than what difference doe s it make. I know that you have your wife and son. For gods sake he's my best friend, but me I have no one, not even my parents can remember me thanks to the second war with Voldemort." She tells him. She looks at him with her big brown eyes and stares into his blue eyes.

"I think its time for me to get to work," He tells her. "I'll see you there." He apperates away

She thinks about breakfast, but changes her mind. Then goes to the fire place and grabs a hand full of Floo powder, and throws it in the fire and yells "WORK" It takes her to an office, with the Gryffindor colors of red and gold on the walls. A picture of her parents hangs on the wall; also a picture of the Order of Phoenix sits on her desk. In the picture are people who died and didn't die during the second war. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lily, and James all looked up at her and smiled. She gets a little wink from James.

"Hermione" A voice says. She turns around and sees Harry.

"Harry," she says and gives him a hug.

"Dad said you would start working here today. I'm so glad you decided to take the job. It must have been hard moving every few weeks when your contract expired."

"It does feel good to be living in a house and not a room were I can hear others yell." She laughs, "So how is Ginny and Mya?"

"They are great, Mya's gonna be seven next week and I promised to buy her, her first broom. Oh look at the time I have to go, I'm training new Aurors today. See you later."

Harry leaves and others come and visit through out the morning. When its time for lunch instead of going to get something from the Ministry's restaurants, she make's her favorite sandwich appear on her desk. Well she was going to eat it until James walks in with take-out.

"Thought you would like some company for lunch." He says.

"That was thought full of you, thank you." They eat in silence for a while until James reaches his hand across the desk to Hermione's. She leans in and kisses him, but then pulls back.

"James do you really think we should be doing this here of all places. I mean I love it, but what if someone walks in and say us kissing."

"You right, not here, but were. I want to be with you Hermione, but I can't risk Lily's reputation or yours."

"How about you come for dinner tonight at the house and we can finish there." She says with a seductive smile.

"What time should I come over, Lily's at her parents for the week, so I don't have to worry about her. Harry is busy with Ginny and Mya, so were safe there."

"Be there about eight." She says.

"I'll be there, now it is time to get back to work. I'll see you tonight." He blows her a kiss and walks out of the room.

A packet appears on the desk and opens. Hermione picks it up and looks at it, it the first part of her mission.

"Time can tell when lovers love. But the eyes of these lovers may never be open.

These lovers may find time to be but a simple itch.

To find what you are looking for first search for the first place you found love."

Then the letter bursts into flames. She thinks of the riddle, but she can't think of whose love she's supposed to find. Is it hers or James? She looks at her watch and sees it already five. If she wanted James over for dinner, then she had to get home now. She leaves without a second glance.

When she gets home she has to figure what to make, she could make what her mother use to make her father. She prepares the meal, while the tables is setting its self, she goes upstairs and takes a shower and changes into a blue strapless dress. She hears the doorbell ring and hurries down the stairs. She opens the door and James hold out a bouquet of roses. She thanks him and kisses him lightly on the lips. Then


	3. A Secret Caught

They break apart and Hermione leads him into the dining room.

"Hermione it smells great." James says leaning over the food and smelling it.

"Thank you" She says and grabs a couple of plates and puts food on them and brings them to the table. With a flick of her wand the candles on the table light and soft music starts to play.

"You've been working hard haven't you." James says

"Only for you." She smiles and they start to eat. The talk about everything while they eat and when the dishes are cleared they start kissing again. Hermione leads James to the bedroom and they lie on the bed and continue to kiss. James reaches up and runs his hands though her hair and down her body. He removes the top of her dress and runs his hands down her bare skin. Hermione is doing the opposite and is running her hands though James's messy black hair and down his body. She unbuttons his shirt and removes it, while their lips still in contact. James pushes the rest of the dress off of Hermione and cups her breast, until they hear a noise down stairs.

"Dammit!" they both curse.

They put their clothes back on and walk down slowly, both with wands out. Hermione goes first and looks around, just incase its someone they knew and so they aren't caught. As Hermione enters the kitchen she sees


	4. One Two Maybe Three Riddles

She sees a shadow in the corner of the kitchen candlelight. Not that it's a big shadow, but it is the shape of a body.

"Show yourself." Hermione yells at the figure.

"Please mistress, I am but your house elf Gigi." The shadow says.

"Then show yourself to me." The elf comes out of the shadows and reveals herself.

"James." Hermione calls out.

"Whose here?" James calls out.

"It's a house elf." She calls back.

James walks into the kitchen and sees the elf.

"Hello Gigi." He tells the elf.

"Master Potter what are you doing here?" then the elf looks at Hermione

"You shall tell no one I am here, not even Lily." James told the elf.

"Of course master. Shall I finish cleaning?" Gigi asks.

James nods his head and leads Hermione back to the living room.

"Now where were we?" James asks.

"I think right about here." Hermione says pressing her lips to his, but their kisses don't last long as the clock dings midnight.

"James its late you should get home, we both have work." Hermione tells him.

He nods in agreement "I just don't want to leave your side." He smiles at her.

"I know, but we still have lives and yours just happens to be the biggest of the two." They have one more kiss and he leaves.

Hermione walks into the kitchen and looks for Gigi. When she finds the elf, the kitchen is clean and ready to be used again.

"Gigi please come here." The elf obeys "Please bring me a cup of tea, and a piece of chocolate." The elf bows and then disappears, then reappears with what her mistress wanted. "Thank you" again the elf bows and disappears.

Hermione takes her tea and chocolate up to her room and sets it next to the bed. Looking at the messy blanket of what her and James almost did made her feel sad, so she fixed them then climbed into bed and slept.

Dawn comes to soon. Thought Hermione as she woke from the sunlight hitting her face. She goes to the bathroom and showers and gets ready to figure out the first part of her mission.

Before leaving for work she grabs her broom and some pictures from her time at Hogwarts. She grabs a hand full of Floo powder and off to work she goes.

When she arrives and boutique of roses waits on her desk. She smells the flowers and puts them aside. She places the pictures she brought on the desk and puts her broom in the corner behind her desk. She quickly writes a note to anyone who might want her and leaves it on her desk. Ten seconds later she's in the Three Broomsticks and is on her broom and flying to the castle. She gets to the gates and sends a Patronus charm to the headmaster's office. The spell is lifted from the gate and Hermione flies up to the door, and walks in. Headmaster Dumbledore meets her in the entrance.

"Hermione it's so good to see you. Its been to long." He says

"Yes too long." She says and gives him a hug.

"So the Minister has you on a mission, how is it going?"

"Fine, actually that's why I'm here. The first part is a riddle, and well actually I think the whole thing is a riddle, but the first part is to find were I first found love. And Hogwarts is the first place I could think of." Dumbledore nods in agreement.

"Well Miss Granger your welcome here as long as you need, I believe you can stay in Gryffindor tower again. I think Professor McGonagall will have a room for you."

"Thank you sir."

"You welcome, it's always good to have old students wandering these hallways. It has gotten quite without you, Harry and Ron." As he remembers all the mischief they had gotten into when they came to school here. "Well I shall be leaving the Minister would like a talk when I get back to my office and I shall tell him you arrived safely."

"Thank you again headmaster." They walk in different directions.

Hermione headed to the common room in which she had called home several years ago. There was a student who was trying to get in when she appeared. She made it to the portal and as soon as The Fat Lady saw her she smiled. The kid that had been trying to get in looked behind him and just stared. Soon enough a girl appeared out from behind the portrait and said.

"Joe what are you doing out here, you have a test to study for, what are you looking at." Then she to just stares but then gets the courage to say

"Bloody hell your Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger. I've read about you in the new Hogwarts A History. How you and Harry Potter, and that Ron Weasley guy."

"Oh you read Hogwarts A History, it was my favorite book when I was growing up. Oh well were are my manners you know me, but I have yet to learn yours." Hermione says with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm Emma Jones and this is my best friend Joe Longs. Were both fifth years, and I'm a prefect."

"Well its nice to meet you by any chance could you let me into the common room, I've only just arrived and Professor Dumbledore never told me the new password."

"Sure, it Phaedra, why she choose that I'll never know." The portrait opens and we walk in. Many eyes turn to us, but we just walk by and go to McGonagall's office.

"Ah Miss Granger you've come at last, you may go Miss Jones I believe you have a test tomorrow."

"Yes professor." Emma answers and walks out of the office.

"So Miss Granger I believe you need a room, so come with me." She is lead to a small but cozy room with a window and fireplace.

"Thank you professor."

"If you need anything let me know." And with that she takes her leave. Then she turns around and says "I shall see you at dinner and you may either sit with the other Gryffindors or you may sit at the head table. Which shall it be?"

"I think for tonight I shall sit at the head table, then during the rest of my stay I shall sit with the others."

"Very well I shall inform Dobby." And then she leaves and closes the door.

Hermione looks around the room and then hears a small knock at the door.

"Come in." She calls.

"Miss Granger" It's Emma

"Please call me Hermione, Miss Granger makes me sound old." The girl nods

"Hermione I was wondering if you could help me study for my test. I mean its not like I'm stupid it's just that I need some help."

"Sure what subject is it?"

"Potions. Professor Snape, is really counting on everyone in our class to at least get an O on it."

"Well that's Snape for you," Emma brings in her book and they get to work. When the clock strikes eight they both walk down to the Great Hall.

When they reach the hall Hermione looks up at the head table and sees all her old teachers and even Hagrid, but when she looks down the row and sees her empty seat and then another empty one she guesses that Dumbledore must have one more guest coming. She tell Emma bye and walks up to the table, but as she sits down the halls doors open again and she sees


	5. One Guest Two Guests Only Love for one

She sees Draco Malfoy walk in the door

She sees Draco Malfoy walk in the door. Why was Draco here of all places. Hermione asks herself. She remembers the last day that her and Draco were together. They had been dating for a year when they were both head boy and girl. Harry and Ron were not happy when they found out; they had refused to talk to her for the first couple of weeks. After not having her help them with their homework, they got past it. There were times when Draco and Ron would fight, but other than that him and Harry would get along fine. But as the year grew to and end, they decided that since they could let his parents find out about then so they just broke up. 

Draco walks up to the other empty spot next to Hermione and gives her a small smile. Dumbledore gives the foods blessing and then the conversations start up.

"So Hermione what are you doing here?" Draco asks

"I'm doing some research for the Minister of Magic." She tells him "What are you doing here" 

"I've been notified by our dear Professor Snape that he needs an apprentice for he wishes to retire soon. This way he can use the rest of his life traveling the world." 

"Snape is retiring, wow I never thought I'd see the day when that happens." 

They talk a few more minutes and then Hermione starts talking with Hagrid and asks how the Care of Magical Creatures class is going. 

When dinner is through Hermione finds Emma and walks back to the common room with her. They talk as if they are both in school, but Hermione also remembers the reason she is here, so when they reach the common room she excuses herself and returns to her room. 

A bouquet of rose awaits on the bed for her and a letter awaits with them. She smells the roses and looks at the letter. She picks it up and reads it. 

My Dearest Hermione

As you know I had a word with Dumbledore this afternoon and it was that I had requested to come to Hogwarts to help teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class for the next few weeks. Just to give a few tips to the older kids. I have arrived and wish to see you tonight. I didn't feel like appearing at dinner and surprising you in front of everyone. I hope you would meet me in the room of requirement at the stroke of midnight, please come and think of love. 

Love yours truly James Potter 

She reads the letter many times before she gets back to her work. She remembers when her and Draco first met in the head boy and girl's room that they were to share for the year. She remembers when they kissed for the first time, but the later that year when Harry's dad come to teach the 7th years their final course of defense that's when she really looks at him for the first time as a man and not just Harry's father. 

It was the week later that he noticed her, when Lily had left to go back home. He sat next to Hermione in the Great Hall and handed her a letter to meet him at the top of the Astronomy tower at midnight. 

Bringing herself out of the past she looks at the clock on her wall and grabs her coat and starts down the stairs. All the students have gone to bed except Emma who is asleep with her head in a book. 

"Emma wake up that is no way to sleep." Hermione nudges her a wake and sends her to bed. 

Hermione walks out from behind the portrait and walks her way up to the 7th floor. Remembering were the room is she start to think of love. A door appears and James is waiting with another bouquet of roses, but these ones are blue instead of the red ones in her room. 

"James who I've missed you, but aren't you early this year to teach the 7th years. 

"I couldn't stay away from you Hermione." He tells her. "I had to see you, and when I found out Draco was starting here I had to make sure he didn't tae you from me."

"But James you have a wife and he doesn't. He has fair game, although I dought I could ever leave you." She tells him and grabs him in a kiss and kiss until they here the clock strikes then James pulls apart and pulls her to a bed were they can stay the night together. 


	6. A Room for Two

Hermione wakes the next morning in the arms of James and the clock strikes nine

Hermione wakes the next morning in the arms of James and the clock strikes nine. She looks around and sees a breakfast waiting for the two of them. Either the house elves knew they were in here or the room prepared it. She gets up to get out of the bed when James reaches out and grabs her arm and pulls her back down.

"James I need to get up, and so do you." She tells him

"Mmmm five more minutes, please."

"No way I have to get back to work and finish the first part of the riddle before you have to leave. This way the part that has to do with Hogwarts is done and I can go home." She tells him.

James releases Hermione and gets up and grabs some of the food that's on the table. Five minutes later James is rushing out the door and to his first class. Hermione heads for the head boy and girl's room for that's where her and Draco had first started liking each other. She gets to the fifth floor were the room is supposed to be, but its not there. She searches the whole floor. After awhile she goes to the Headmasters office to ask him were it is.

"Lemon Drops" She tells the gargoyle, it springs to life and moves to reveal the stairs behind it.

Hermione knocks on the door.

"Come in. Ah Hermione what can I do for you."

"Were is the Head Boy and Girl's room at it seems to be gone."

"Oh yes, you and Draco were the only two to share that room, because of how much your hatred for each other. So we decided that you two should live together."

"Well is there any way you can bring that room back so that I can look around and inspect it."

"I see no harm in that, just let me know when you're done so I can make it disappear again."

"Thank you so much Professor."

"Oh one more thing Hermione please let Draco know that the room is there. This way he can make sure that he didn't leave anything."

"Will do, sir."

"Good now run along and I shall see you at dinner tonight"

She walks out of the office and walks to the dungeons to see Draco.

Down in the dungeon were Potions is held, Hermione silently slips in and observes the class. The bell rings and Snape Dismisses the class.

"Ah Miss Granger, to what do we own the pleasure of your visit?" He asks

"I was hoping to speak to Mr. Malfoy if you were done with that is."

"He is free to go, I have no use for him in the next class." Draco looks pleased that he is free for a class.

They walk out of the dungeon and up the stairs to the warmer part of the castle.

"Thanks for breaking me free, I thought I would never get out of there. I want the job, but having to listen to Snape again makes me want to reconsider."

"Right you give up the possession to teach potions, right. When that happens let me know ok."

"Ok, so why did you come and free me?"

"Oh yes Professor Dumbledore told me that our head boy and girls room has been put back in its place and that we can go in it."

"Well then shall we go now before lunch?" Draco holds out his arm for her.

"Might as well I can't finish this mission, with out going in it." She says grabs his arm.

As they make it through the hallways they see many of the students and some stop to talk to them.

They walk into the room just as James comes around the corner and crosses in front of the door.

"Well the room looks the same as when we left." Draco says

"That's because we were the only two to have this room." Hermione tells him

"Why was that?"

"I guess because all the other heads ended up liking each other and we were the only two who couldn't stand each other." She tells him

"I remember when I found out who head girl was, I almost went to Dumbledore and told him to choose someone else for the job." He looks into her eyes. "But I'm glad I didn't" He reaches forward and kisses her lips. They stay locked together until the bell for lunch rings. They walk out together and let go of each others hands when they reach the Great Hall.


	7. More to the Puzzle

They enter the hall and Hermione sees James sitting next to Dumbledore at the head table

They enter the hall and Hermione sees James sitting next to Dumbledore at the head table. Hermione sees Emma and walks over to where she's.

"Hey Emma can I sit here?" Hermione asks.

"Course you can Hermone." She says, "Anton move over so Hermione can sit here."

"Bloody hell, its Hermione Granger." People start to say. Soon the whole table is muttering about her being there.

When she is done eating Hermione goes back to the headroom to see what she can find. If the riddle is about her first love something should appear in the room, but when she was with Draco earlier, nothing happened. So she decided to try to go back alone this time.

The room appears the same, but just as she turns to leave there's a noise and she turns around. A picture lays on the ground and note next to it. She looks at the picture and sees it of a girl that looks like her and James is standing next to her.

"I wonder who that girl is?" Hermione asks herself.

"Its you." A voice from behind her says.

Hermione jumps and looks to find Dumbledore.

"Professor how could that be me. This picture is of James when he was still in school."

"You will have to figure that out for yourself." With that he leaves Hermione to think.

Remembering the note in her hand, she unfolds it and starts to read.

The time has come for you to know that you are not who may think you are.

If you can find the right photo, you may soon know. Just remember to always look for your heart.

The note falls onto the floor and bursts into flames. And Hermione backs into the door, she opens it and walks out.

She now has to figure out why she's standing in that picture with James. If Professor Dumbledore knew something she didn't then she wanted to know it. Its not really like him to keep things that concern Harry, Ron and herself, but if she had to follow the directions on the paper. She just had to figure out which picture to use.

As the day wares on she wanders out to visit with Hagrid and to see Fang. She walking out to see him just as a group of students goes out too. She spots Emma with a guy so she decides to stay back and let her talk. The way she was playing with her hair, she really likes the boy.

Hermione walks past them and hurries to see Hagrid before the class gets there.

"Well Hermione it bout time you came to see me. I thought you forgot bout me." Hagrid says as she walks up to him. " I bout thought you was one of me students."

"I'm sorry Hagrid I've been so busy since I got here, but I decided to make time for you during your last class if that's alright."

"Sure it is, actually you could help me out with this one. Seeing as you already know what to do." Hagrid leads her around to the forest and she can start to see wings.

"Oh Hagrid your not doing Hippogriffs again are you?"

"Now Hermione their just misunderstood creatures."

"Yes well you said that about Norbert too, but he burnt your beard and got me and Harry in a lot of trouble."

The class starts to arrive and its to late to change Hagrid's so Hermione just decides to help.

"Ello class I don't know if all of you know Hermione Granger, but she will be joining us for class today." The class starts to mumble her name. "Ok so today we will be learning about the Hippogriffs."

The class looks in awed. The Slytherin in the back look annoyed, and a soon a tall blonde in the back steps forward.

"Hagrid your doing Hippogriffs again." Draco steps out and looks at the big winged animal.


	8. More to Come with Time

Draco stepped forward and bowed to the creature

Draco stepped forward and bowed to the creature. The hippogriff stood there amazed that this was the boy who was rude to it just less then ten years ago. Draco looks up and then starts to back away, just as he steps back the creature bows to him.

"Well done, Draco. I see you finally learned some manners." Hagrid says

"Well I thought I could have a fresh start at this school seeing as next year I'll be working with you."

They smile at each other and Hagrid starts class. The students are just like Hermione's class, they are all fearful of Buckbeak. But at the end they are all sad to leave the creature behind. Hermione stays behind with Draco and Hagrid and plays with Buckbeak. Hermione remembers her ride on the creature when she helped Harry free an innocent man.

"Hagrid can you tell me were all the Hogwarts yearbooks are kept?" Hermione asks.

"I couldn't tell you. I stay outside mostly."

"Thanks anyway." Draco looks up from rubbing Buckbeak's belly.

"I know were there at. I use to go in there all the time to looks at pictures of people I would have like to of met. Then I decided I didn't want to, but I still know were the room is." They say good bye to Hagrid and start walking back to the castle. When they enter the front and they spot James walking out of his classroom. "Draco, Hermione were are the two of you going?" He asks.

"For a nice snog Professor." Draco says smiling "No actually we are going to the picture room, Hermione wanted to know were it was."

"Mind if I join you guys the next class is full of third years and I don't want another girl trying to shrink their head so that I can sit next to them for awhile. I got a little scared in the last class one tried to make herself small and hide in my pocket." They all laugh and continue to the room of pictures. They reach a room with a door that kept changing from a door to a wall. When the it changes to the door they run through and appear in a room with photos everywhere many voices floating through the room.

Hermione looks around for the yearbook from when James was at Hogwarts. She finds it and starts to look through it. There's a picture of James and Lily. Then there was one of a girl standing behind James, Sirius, and Remus just looking back over her shoulder at James.

"Bloody hell." Hermione gasps. She touches the picture and is soon spinning in a black hole. An arm grabs her, but is forced away.

"Victoria wake up its time for class and you know Madame Pepper wants to talk to you before class starts." A voice says.

Hermione opens her eyes and looks up at a girl who is just looking down at her, and pushing her to wake up.

"What are you talking about my names not Victoria, and were am I?" She asks

"Victoria we don't have time for this. Just get up and go see Madame, before she she comes here."

Hermione gets up and looks around the room and looks for the Gryffindor colors, but finds blue and silver instead.

"Were am I?" She asks herself. She finds a picture of herself and her parents, but instead of staying still its moving and waving at her. She looks for her clothes and finds a blue uniform, instead of her normal Hogwarts uniform.


End file.
